


Love Spell

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Kinkalot 2019, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Arthur falls in love with his new manservant the moment the insolent peasant crosses his path. There is something about you, Merlin, and I believe it is that insolent mouth of yours





	Love Spell

His father was to blame. Arthur didn't quite know how he had gotten himself into such a pickle, but he believed his father was to blame. Why did Merlin have to save his life in such a dramatic fashion? Why had this insolent peasant impressed his father so? There had to be some limits to Arthur's misfortune. 

"You idiot..." Arthur groaned in absolute pleasure. Merlin was annoying, but the gods had gifted him the most talented of tongues. It dealt blows no great weapon could ever master. Luckily, right now, Merlin was too occupied to actually be able to speak, which Arthur much preferred.

"Gods,...." Arthur moaned, burying his face in the soft, velvet cushions - a recent gift from visiting royals from beyond the south border.

Where had Merlin learnt such devious talents? In that tiny scrap of a village in Lot's kingdom? Ealdor was it? Arthur should send the villagers something to thank them for their fortunate teachings. 

Arthur wanted to scream when Merlin's tongue began to enter him in earnest stabs.

"Nghhhhnnn..." he managed, keening at the feeling. He wanted more. Gods, he wanted more of the same. Every night. He'd demand it! Merlin would be at his beck and call and stay with him overnight, too, from now on. Absolutely...

"Yes!" Arthur screamed, unable to stop himself, coming so hard from Merlin's mouth on him. His eyes were watering. Snivelling into the pillow, he flexed his legs, trying to move away from the wet patch he'd created. 

"You should clean that up," he demanded, rolling onto his back, sated. 

He had not expected Merlin to gawk at him, a thunderous look on his face. Not everyone got to taste a prince the way Merlin had, did Merlin not realize this?

"You utter pillock!" Merlin cried, grabbed a pillow and started whacking Arthur on the head.

"What?" Arthur managed and wrestled the pillow from Merlin easily, by way of pinning Merlin to the bed with it. "You don't hit your master, you utter buffoon!"

"Is this how a prince treats a lover?" Merlin shrieked and Arthur retaliated by smothering Merlin with the pillow, or trying to. Merlin was a wriggler. He could contort his body like a dancer, Arthur figured. Then Merlin's words hit him.

"A lover?!" Arthur laughed at the notion. "You're not my lover, dear gods!"

"I could never have a lover that has an ass like you!" Merlin shrieked, muffled by the pillow.

"You liked it well enough a minute ago!" Arthur shouted back.

"Ooooh, gods, Merlin aaaah Merlin yes, yes" Merlin wrestled the pillow off his face and mimicked Arthur moaning. Arthur launched himself on top of Merlin then, stifling Merlin's insolent words with his own mouth. 

The anger seemed to dissipate from the room, only to be replaced by desperate moans and promises of forever.

It was all Uther's fault. 


End file.
